1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to end cap structures designed to be combined with a vertical blind assembly and more specifically capable of being mounted selectively on either end of an elongated carrier frame itself structured and designed to movably support a plurality of vertical blinds which are selectively positioned in overhanging relation to an opening such as a doorway, window, etc., and specifically, wherein the end caps are structured to be sufficiently versatile for mounting on the opposite ends of the carrier frame and in their intended connection with a pull cord assembly and a positioning rod used for the manipulation of the vertical blinds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertical blind assemblies or structures of the type incorporating a plurality of vertically oriented and depending blinds capable of traversing the length of a track mounted in a suspended head casing are well known in the prior art and commercially available to the public in various forms and designs. Typically, such assembly provides for the traversing movement of the plurality of depending blinds in the aforementioned fashion and also allows the angular rotation or tilting of the blinds collectively into a common angular orientation about the respective longitudinal axis of the blinds. This angular orientation controls or regulates the amount of light or viewing through the individual blinds.
Vertical blind assemblies of the type mentioned above generally include a holder for each of the blinds removably secured to an upper end thereof. Each holder is pivotally or rotatably mounted on a carrier structure. The individual carrier structures are extendable along the length of the head casing or alternately retracted into a closely adjacent position. Such positioning depends on whether it is preferred to extend the vertical blinds along the entire length of the head casing or collect the blinds at one end thereof so as to allow complete passage or access through the openlng which the vertical blind assembly is intended to overhang and possibly cover. A positioning assembly is associated in driving interconnection wilh each of the carrier structures supporting the individual holders and attached blinds wherein such positioning means is structured to provide the aforementioned travel and/or angular or pivotal movement of the blinds.
Numerous U.S. patents are in existence which are specifically directed to the prior art of vertical blind assemblies. While the structures disclosed in such patents are considered to be operable for their intended and designed purpose, frequently numerous prior art structures are considered to be rather complex requiring specifically structured components, and therefore add to the initial expense of the vertical blind assembly or the cost of maintenance and/or repair of such structures. Such U.S. patents include but are not limited to the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,293,021 to Arena; Hyman, 3,844,330; Benthin, 4,361,179; Debs, 4,386,644; Kehren, et al, 3,134,428; and Frentzel, et al, 4,306,608; 4,332,288, and 4,335,775.
In the prior art structures of the type set forth above, it is common to use the aforementioned elongated head casing movably supporting the plurality of vertical blinds in overhanging relation to the opening such as a doorway or window. Associated with the aforementioned head casing are end cap structures which, in many instances, are specifically structured to include rollers or pullies designed to support and allow movement of a pull cord relative to the head casing. Such pull cord assembly may be manipulated by the user of the vertical blind assembly to position the plurality of vertical blinds collectively along the length of the head casing in overlying relation to the opening or alternately in immediate adjacent relation to one another at one or both ends of the head casing.
However, one problem typically associated with the head casing generally and the end cap structures specifically is the normal requirement for designing and structuring two end caps specifically designed to be mounted on only one end (the right end or the left end) of the head casing in order to fit the components such as an elongated drive shaft used to individually rotate the plurality of vertical blinds as well as the aforementioned pull cord assembly. Because such end caps are both engaging opposite ends of the elongated drive shaft, to be described in greater detail hereinafter, and are intended to support and allow manipultation of the pull cord assembly, their structure has to be specifically oriented to the specific end of the carrier frame on which they are intended to be mounted. This in turn causes specifically different fabrication of differently structured, configured and designed end caps in turn causing additional cost in mold, fabrication, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need in the vertical blind industry for an end cap structure which is universally structured such that it can be adapted to fit either end of the carrier frame without significant structural modification and specifically without the requirement of forming two specifically different end cap structures.